


I’ll Hate Him If You Want Me To

by motherbearof3



Series: The Detective & The Defense Attorney [5]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, making your lady happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 18:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motherbearof3/pseuds/motherbearof3
Summary: Just a little thing I thought up after the exchange between Rollins and Fin about Stone after Barba left and what Rita would have to say....





	I’ll Hate Him If You Want Me To

“I hear you’re making friends with Stone,” said Rita casually.

They were sitting on the couch in her apartment, she reading emails on her iPad, him with the sports section open and her stockinged feet in his lap.

“Oh, baby, not you too!” he groaned. “I got enough of that from Rollins today.” 

He lowered the paper to glance at the beautiful lawyer, who was looking at him with raised eyebrows.

“Listen, I’ll tell you what I told her,” the detective said. “It’s not his fault Barba pulled the plug on that baby. He has a job to do. Don’t see why we should make it harder on him. Stone seems like a good guy. ”

“Fin!” Rita exclaimed, eyes blazing, as she swung her legs off his lap nearly tearing the newspaper in the process. He knew she was angry when she used his nickname. Her preferred term of endearment for him was his full name, or detective. He also knew better than to speak until she was done.

“He ended that child’s suffering. I don’t know that it was his place to do so, but he is my oldest friend and it was killing him to watch what it was doing to those parents. And I know Rafi couldn’t stay in the DA’s office, but Jesus, we don’t have to be happy he was replaced so quickly, do we? I’m sure Liv didn’t welcome Stone with open arms!”

Rita Calhoun wasn’t one to get emotional, but she tended to cry when angry and Fin saw tears in her eyes.

“Aw, baby, don’t cry.” Throwing the newspaper to the floor, he pulled her into his arms. “I’ll hate him if you want me to.”

 


End file.
